The Complete Love  Chap 1
by HanRarinHani
Summary: 2 karakter yang berbeda dengan kekurangan yang berbeda berusaha melengkapi sebuah cinta, walau halangan terus menanti  ni mh bkn summary x y, mian, g bs bkin summary   "


THE COMPLETE LOVE | CHAPTERE 1

Title : The Complete Love.

Main Cast :

Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk/Teukie.

Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin

Cameo :

Kim Kibum a.k.a Kibum (namja) = Kangin's dongsaeng

Kim Heechul a.k.a Heechul/Chulie (yeoja) = Teukie's Friend.

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung/Mr. Kim (namja) = Heechul's Father *lol*.

Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Ryeowook/Mrs. Kim (yeoja) = Heechul's Mother *lol*.

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun/Kyu (namja) = Kangin's Friend.

Choi Siwon a.k.a Siwon (namja) = Kangin's Friend.

Genre : Angst, Character dead, Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, etc.

Rating : PG-15.

Length : Chaptered.

Disclamer : author kgk tw hrs nlz pa.

Warning : FF ni mengandung byk unsure k2rsn *?* jd yg tk sk, d hrp tk mmbcny.

Note : Don't Copy Paste without my permission+Not Plagiat! ^^

Author : Han Rarin as Hani as me.

Summary : Ketika perbedaan drastic menjadi penghalang di depan mata, perbedaan satu sama lain yang amat kontras terlihat. Kepedihan dan kesedihan yang masih tersisa, tergambar jelas dalam memori hati. Kepedihan dan kesedihan yang menyisakan luka bahkan penyesalan. Mampukah kedua orang dengan perbedaan yang kontras, dengan luka hati berbeda bersama, menyempurnakan sebuah ikatan?, ikatan CINTA?.

*Author POV*

Di salah satu gang yang cukup besar, terdapat sebuah bangunan tua tak terurus, tapi ditempati oleh beberapa anak remaja.

Nampak 3 orang namja yang tengah berada di dalam bangunan itu. Seorang diantaranya tengah duduk santai dengan 2 bongkah balok di tangannya. Dia berbadan kedua paling kekar disana, dengan wajah yang tampan.

Seorang lainnya sedang duduk serius memainkan PSP di tangannya, enggan menyapa kedua hyungnya yang berada bersama dengannya. Dia memiliki smile yang sering disebut evil smile.

Seorang lagi dengan tubuh kekar tengah menerima telepon dengan raut wajah kesal. Berkali-kali ia membentak yang sedang bertelpon dengannya. Berkali-kali pula ia menahan amarahnya agar tak melampaui batas hingga tak segan menghancurkan orang yang sedang bertelpon bersamanya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau gagal merebut wilayah Hankyung?", bentak namja itu pada orang yang tengah ditelponnya.

"…"

"Baiklah, kami akan turun tangan. Kalian tunggu disana!"

KLIK

Telpon terputus. Namja itu memiringkan kepalanya dan tak lama seringai pun terpampang di wajahnya. Dia memasukkan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju 2 orang lain dengan wajah tenang yang lebih tepat menyeramkan. Aura di bangunan itu berubah derastis menjadi menyeramkan.

"Siwon, Kyu, saatnya kita bermain", ucapnya dengan diakhiri seringai.

"Huh?, mereka tak bisa merebut wilayah Hankyung?", tanya namja bernama Siwon dengan dahi mengkerut, heran.

"Ne, mungkin Hankyung telah menambah anak buahnya", jawab namja yang barusan menelpon.

"Hyung, tak bisakah kalian membiarkan aku menyelesaikan gameku?", keluh namja bernama Kyu dengan wajah malas terpampang disana.

"Kyu, kau ingin menambah wilayah kita/tidak?", tanya namja yang menelpon.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Kangin Hyung, jadi kita berangkat?", tanya Kyu.

"Ne, kajja", ajak namja bernama Kangin.

Siwon berdiri, melempar 1 balok kayu ke tangan Kyu yang diterima dengan baik. Kyu membolak-balikkan kayu di tangannya dan detik berikutnya evil smilenya mulai terpampang.

Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan keluar dari bangunan itu. Masyarakat seolah tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya diam dan menghindar saat Siwon, Kyu dan Kangin akan berjalan ke tempat dimana ada warga yang sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka. Mereka memilih diam dan member jalan, daripada kehilangan nyawa karena 3 evil itu.

Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah gang cukup sempit yang nampak gelap itu. Pemandangan mengerikan tergambar dari sini. Darah berceceran di tembok dan tanah. Bahkan beberapa orang nampak tertidur di tanah, pingsan atau… mati. Bongkahan-bongkahan balok kayu, lempengan-lempengan besi dan berpuluh-puluh batu tergeletak di tanah, seolah siap pakai.

Kangin menyeringai melihat korban yang terus berjatuhan itu. Siwon hanya memandang dengan tampang bosan. Mungkin ia ingin memainkan tongkat yang ia genggam. Kyu hanya berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

Pandangan 3 evil itu terarah pada seorang namja tinggi, putih yang tengah berhadapan dengan 5 orang anak buah mereka.

"Hankyung-sshi", gumam 3 evil itu.

"Saatnya bermain, guys", ucap Kangin.

Kyu dan Siwon mengangguk dan menunggu aba-aba. Kangin memincingkan wajahnya, menatap sosok Hankyung yang kewalahan dengan sinis. Tak lama tangannya bergerak maju, memberi perintah pada Siwon dan Kyu. Sedetik kemudian 3 evil itu berlari masuk ke dalam perkelahian itu. Mereka nampak kompak dengan memberi bagian-bagian tugas. Awalnya 3 evil itu menyerang anak buah Hankyung hingga mereka tersungkur, pingsan bahkan ada beberapa yang mati mengenaskan.

Setelah selesai membereskan anak buah Hankyung, Kangin memberi aba-aba agar anak buahnya menyingkir, memberikan 3 evil itu untuk menghajar Hankyung *nae namjachingu T.T, mianhae*. Seolah mendapat permainan yang menarik, Kangin, Siwon dan Kyu dengan senang hati menghajar tubuh Hankyung hingga tersungkur lemas.

"Bagaimana, Hankyung-sshi?, kau serahkan wilayahmu/tidak?", tanya Kangin dingin.

Hankyung hanya mengangguk lemah dan detik berikutnya menutup matanya, pingsan/mati/pura-pura, mungkin. Anak buah mereka bersorak gembira walau luka-luka tertera di wajah mereka. Wilayah Hankyung sangatlah bermanfaat bagi mereka, karena letaknya yang dekat dengan beberapa toko yang telah tertunduk pada Hankyung.

Siwon melepas balok di tangannya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kangin membiarkannya karena ia sudah biasa melihat Siwon pergi sebelum pesta dimulai.

Kyu melempar balok kayu di tangannya dan membersihkan darah di tangannya dengan sapu tangan yang sering ia bawa lalu mengeluarkan PSPnya.

"Hyung, dimana kita merayakan ini?", tanya seorang anak buah mereka.

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau di salah satu café jajahan Hankyung?", tanya Kangin yang sedang melap tangannya menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"Hmmm, kami dengar Hankyung menjajah café yang enak dan pemilik café itu memiliki anak gadis yang cantik"

"Hmmm, ayo kita pergi. Kyu, hubungi Siwon dan beritahu alamat pesta"

"Ne"

Mereka melenggang meninggalkan tempat itu menuju toilet terdekat untuk membersihkan wajah mereka dari darah. Tanpa mereka sadari Hankyung tak pingsan seutuhnya. Mendengar obrolan singkat Kangin, ia merasa cemas, cemas akan nasib yeojachingu yang mereka bicarakan. Dengan tenaga yang ia kumpulkan, ia berusaha berdiri terhuyung, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Cha…gi", ucapnya.

"…"

"Odiyo?"

"…"

"Kau…kalian…pe…pergi …da…ri…aish…ah…ca…fe…hosh…awww…Kangin…dan…anak buahnya…menuju kesana"

"…"

"Aku ada di gang Hinari *mian *"

"…"

"Ne, mianhae, chagi…awww, Kangin yang memulai perkelahian ini. Ia ingin merebut wilayahku. Aku mohon, kau, Teukie, dan Mrs. Kim segera pergi dari café itu"

"…"

"Ne, aku akan menunggu disini. Cepatlah!, mobilku ku parker tak jauh dari gang ini"

"…"

"Ne, saranghae"

"…"

"Annyeong"

KLIK

Hankyung terduduk lemas. Pandangannya mulai buram kembali, tapi ia enggan untuk menutup matanya. Ia tak mau yeojachingu dan keluarganya yang ia anggap keluarganya sendiri menjadi korban Kangin. Ia tak sanggup merelakan yeojachingunya serta keluarganya.

#Cafe#

Heechul menyimpan ponselnya dengan cemas. Ia berlari menemui orang tuanya yang tengah membimbing karyawan-karyawan mereka cara bekerja di café milik mereka.

"Umma, Appa", teriak Heechul lalu berhambur ke pelukan Mrs. Kim.

"Waeyo, Chagi?", tanya Mrs. Kim heran. Apalagi air mata mulai membasahi pipi putih Heechul.

"Umma, Appa, kita harus pergi sekarang, Hannie tadi menelponku. Ia berkelahi dengan genk Kangin dan kelompok Hannie kalah. Sekarang Kangin dan anak buahnya sedang menuju kemari. Hannie bilang ia menunggu kita di gang Hinari", jelas Heechul sesegukan.

"Apa kau bilang?, bagaimana keadaan Hankyung?", tanya Mr. Kim cemas.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Itu yang ia bilang"

"Baiklah. Semuanya, ayo kita lekas pulang, Kangin dan anak buahnya sedang menuju kemari", teriak Mr. Kim.

Sedetik kemudian café jadi rusuh, karena karyawan yang mencoba keluar dari café cukup megah itu. Heechul berlari menghampiri Leeteuk yang heran karena mendengar kegaduhan disekitarnya.

"Teukie", ucap Heechul.

"Ada apa, Chulie?, mengapa aku merasa disini gaduh?", tanya Leeteuk sambil meraba-raba angin, mencoba mencari wajah Heechul sahabatnya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. Kajja, pegang tanganku", ucap Heechul.

Leeteuk hanya menurut dan mencari tangan Heechul lalu menggenggamnya. Heechul membimbing langkah Leeteuk dengan baik, lembut dan tenang. Ia tak ingin langkahnya dapat menyakiti sosok sahabatnya.

Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim datang menghampiri 2 yeoja itu setelah mengunci pintu-pintu dan membalikkan papan hingga yang terpampang adalah tulisan 'CLOSED'.

"Kalian cepat berlarilah, biar Appa menggendong Leeteuk", ucap Mr. Kim.

"Tapi Appa…"

"Sudahlah Wookie, percaya padaku. Kita akan selamat ^^", potong Mr. Kim.

Mrs. Kim mengangguk lalu meraih tangan Heechul, anaknya dan membawanya berlari melalui pintu belakang. Mr. Kim segera menggendong Leeteuk, piggy back untuk memudahkannya berlari, lalu segera pergi, menyusul anak dan istrinya

*Author POV End*

TBC

RLC


End file.
